Closer
by unbreakable86
Summary: Casey pushed herself up and rolled out of bed, throwing her oversized nightshirt on before padding into the direction of the bedroom door and into the hallway, making her way to the open kitchen area, where she was met by the divine smell of freshly brewed coffee and the most erotic and beautiful sight on the face of the planet. / Established A/C.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Dick Wolf does.**

 **A/N 1: Hello, lovely readers and welcome to my first try at an A/C piece. :)**

 **I'm just an A/O writer, starting to venture into the realm of other pairings, writing about whatever inspires me.**

 **So today I bring to you 2,200 words of… well, basically sex. :) I hope you enjoy.**

xxxx

" _All you think of lately is getting underneath me_ _._ _All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me_ _._ _Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer_ _._ _Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer."_

 **Closer**

It was a sunny Saturday morning when Casey Novak woke up, the early morning sunlight warming her skin through the window. She stretched and let out a hearty yawn, not bothering to hide it before turning to her right, eyes still closed, to wrap her arms around her gorgeous blonde girlfriend.

Her hand was met with nothing but sheets, those being still warm, telling her that Alex hadn't been gone for too long. Popping one eye open, she squinted against the morning light and scanned the room; no sign of her blonde girlfriend. She lifted her head to check the time, her eye zeroing in on the red numbers screaming at her that it was only 7:20 a.m.

The redhead grumbled, letting her head plop back into the pillows dramatically. It was their first weekend together in a long time; neither of them had caught a case in the last minute and neither of them had been called in. Yet! Murderers and rapists usually did not care about the day or the time.

So their initial plan had been to sleep in and do nothing but enjoy each other, praying that their phones would not go off at the most inopportune time. Grunting her displeasure again into the empty room, Casey pushed herself up and rolled out of bed, throwing her oversized nightshirt on before padding into the direction of the bedroom door and into the hallway, making her way to the open kitchen area, where she was met by the divine smell of freshly brewed coffee and the most erotic and beautiful sight on the face of the planet.

Alexandra Cabot was standing at the stove, making eggs and bacon while sipping her coffee, wearing nothing but her own nightshirt which was slightly too big and the collar was hanging off of her shoulder, showing her collarbone. Blue fluffy socks were shielding her feet from the light chill in the apartment, Casey's eyes wandering back up over those creamy muscular calves and thighs to her girlfriend's oh-so squeezable backside. Smiling, she made her way over to the blonde, slithering her arms around her waist, holding her tight against her own body, swaying lightly to the music, Tracy Chapman singing about a fast car in the background.

"Mmmm… good morning, my sexy Baby," Casey rasped into Alex's ear, lightly biting her lobe. Alex shivered, her girlfriend's hot breath hitting her ear sending goose bumps all over her body, making her nipples harden instantly.

"Good morning, my precious," the blonde smiled, turning her head to the side, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss, letting her tongue linger, just a brush.

However, Casey seemed to have other plans as she pulled Alex even closer, meeting her tongue with her own. The tips of her fingers wandered over the blonde's shirt to its hemline, sneaking underneath, trailing her fingertips up the other woman's thighs to her waist, taking a sharp intake of breath at the realization that Alex was not wearing any underwear.

When air became a necessity the blonde broke the kiss and rested her head on Casey's shoulder, "Mmmm, what are you doing? I will burn our breakfast if you keep this up."

Meanwhile, the redhead's hands had trailed along her girlfriend's abdomen and up to her breasts, rounding them before cupping them fully, teasing Alex's nipples with her palms while placing hot, open-mouthed kisses to her neck.

The blonde whimpered, her body instantly under her girlfriend's spell and primed already. Yet, there was still a little resistance, "Baby, what about breakfa–"

She moaned and arched her back, pressing her breasts further into Casey's hands when she pinched her nipples gently.

The redhead pulled her hands away and turned Alex around in her arms, crashing their lips together heatedly, tongues now searching more vigorously. Casey pushed Alex backwards, hoisting her onto the counter by her thighs, the blonde gasping as her naked backside connected with the marble counter, but wrapped her legs around her girlfriend's waist, pulling her closer.

"I want you," the redhead husked against her lover's lips, blindly turning the stove off, letting her hands wander back underneath Alex's shirt to massage her breasts.

"God, Baby," the blonde gasped, her hips lightly rolling into her girlfriend, the shirt Casey was wearing rubbing deliciously against her sensitive lips, "Then take me. I'm yours."

Casey's breath caught in her throat at these words, swiftly removing the shirt the blonde was wearing, leaving her naked on the kitchen counter. She kissed her way down Alex's neck to her breasts, letting her tongue linger here and there, and took as much of her lover's right breast into her mouth as she could, letting her tongue swirl while massaging the other.

The blonde threw her head back and groaned, Casey's free hand going to the small of her back, steadying her. The redhead lightly suckled the nipple into her mouth before letting it go with a pop, "God, you feel so good, Baby. What do you want?"

Alex grabbed her lover's head with one hand, burying her fingers into thick red locks, "Your fingers. Inside me."

The blonde watched Casey's green eyes darken with lust, her lids heavy, as green orbs stared into her own blue ones. The redhead brushed their noses together lovingly before kissing Alex again, gently tonguing her warmth.

Alex began tugging at her lover's shirt now, pulling it over her head, making Casey smile. The blonde needed to feel her; needed her closer and it made the redhead love her girlfriend even more.

Casey brushed her lips to Alex's once more, "Mmmm… So… My fingers? Inside you?"

"Yes, Baby. Please! I need you."

Never breaking eye-contact, the redhead let her right hand trail down her lover's body, stopping at each breast to squeeze once again, making Alex moan loudly, her hips jerking forward, smearing her wetness across Casey's abdomen.

The redhead gasped, "God, Baby. You're so ready for me."

Alex held her weight on the counter and lifted her hips now, moving her core against her girlfriend's firm stomach, knowing the effect it would have on the redhead.

The blonde smiled as Casey whimpered, grabbing her hips firmly to guide Alex's movements. The redhead's eyes were glued to Alex's pelvis rocking against her, watching as more and more wetness coated her body.

Awe-filled eyes looked back up into blue orbs and Alex breathed, "Take it, Baby."

A strangled sound left Casey's throat and she positioned two fingers at her lover's entrance, plunging in, making Alex throw her head back in pleasure, a high-pitched whimper echoing through their apartment.

The redhead's left hand wandered all over Alex's body, squeezing her breast, before holding on to her hip again to facilitate her movements against her fingers. Casey thrusts were slow, but firm and Alex met her halfway each time the redhead reentered her, the blonde wailing now.

"Yes, Baby! Oh, fuck… Yes! Like that!"

The redhead began to curl her fingers, hitting that sweet spot inside her woman with every movement, her own wetness pooling between her legs and coating her thighs just from watching Alex.

Casey repositioned her thumb so it would hit Alex's clit, the blonde's thighs twitching, her arms shaking.

"Baby, Baby! Fuck, fuck! I can't… UGH!"

The redhead could read her lover like a book. Alex could not hold herself up any longer. So she wrapped her free arm around the blonde's waist and pulled her to the edge of the counter, Alex's thighs still firmly wrapped around her waist, and thrust more forcefully into her, desperately wanting to see her come.

"That's it, my sweet," the redhead coaxed, feeling her girlfriend's walls start to clench around her fingers, making it harder to thrust into her.

Alex threw her arms around Casey's neck, her hands going to her hair, pulling her into a sloppy kiss, feeling her orgasm fast approaching. Breaking the kiss, the two lovers panted into each others' mouths, Casey now thrusting hard, Alex feeling her toes curl. She threw her head back and groaned loudly as she peaked, feeling her whole body spasm as Casey helped her ride out every wave of her climax.

When she came down from her high, little aftershocks still tearing through her being, she opened her eyes and looked at Casey, closing the distance and kissing her softly.

"Mmmmm, Baby," the blonde whispered, "That was amazing."

She saw the redhead smile while she gently pulled out of her, making Alex shiver once again, and the blonde watched as Casey brought her fingers to her mouth, sucking her essence off of her fingers. She thought she had died and gone to heaven when her girlfriend crashed their lips together, letting her taste herself on her tongue.

Alex loosened the grip of her thighs around her lover, slowly slipping from the counter, Casey assisting her in standing on her still wobbly legs. The blonde lay her head in the crook of Casey's neck, inhaling deeply, breathing in her redolence.

"Wanna take a nap, Baby?" the redhead asked softly, the tips of her fingers gently stroking the small of Alex's back in a soothing manner.

The blonde shook her head, letting her tongue brush Casey's neck, causing her to tremble and dig her fingers into her back lightly. Alex's mouth wandered to the redhead's ear, her lips barely touching her lobe, as she whispered, "I want to make you come first."

Casey swallowed hard hearing her lover's words, rasping, "Yeah? What are you gonna do to achieve that?"

Alex lifted her head and just smiled, pulling Casey in to bring their lips together, tongues searching for their mate, as she guided the redhead in the direction of the living room, pushing her down onto the couch. The blonde knelt down on the floor, nudging Casey's legs apart, positioning herself in between them, and pulling her girlfriend closer to the edge of the couch.

Alex leaned over the redhead, her nipples brushing over her skin, slowly driving Casey insane. Her breath hitched as the blonde took her lips in a slow, deep kiss before whispering, "I think I made a mess earlier; let me clean that up."

With that, the blonde attorney leaned down and slowly, teasingly trailed her tongue over the redhead's abdomen, cleaning up her own essence.

Casey felt her abs twitch with every brush of Alex's tongue against her sensitive skin, arching into her touch.

The blonde moved lower now, taking a lick here and there, spreading Casey's legs further to settle between them. Alex closed her eyes, breathing in deeply, her girlfriend's scent making her lightheaded, placing a gentle kiss on the redhead's opening, letting her tongue dip slightly, just half an inch, into warm, slick wetness, teasing but not giving her lover what she wanted; not yet.

Casey grabbed Alex's hair firmly, her hooded eyes never leaving her girlfriend doing magical things with that magical tongue, teasing her entrance, dipping inside before giving a long, slow lick along her slit. Beginning at the bottom of her opening, the blonde ran her tongue up her whole length, just tickling her clit almost unbearably lightly, making the redhead writhe and squirm.

Casey tightened her hold on blonde locks, her breathing deepening, "Please, Alex."

The blonde's left hand trailed to her lover's right breast, squeezing gently, thumbing her nipple, Casey whimpering with need, her hips moving gently against Alex's mouth, seeking friction.

Alex turned her right hand, palm facing up, and let her middle finger enter the redhead slowly, torturously, watching her throw her head back and moan loudly at the feeling. The blonde's tongue now fluttered quickly across her girlfriend's swollen nub, retracting her finger just as slowly before pushing back in with two, setting a steady pace aligning with Casey's breathing, the redhead now rolling her hips, meeting Alex's movements.

"Fuck, Baby. So good," Casey was panting now, holding Alex's hair with one hand while putting her other over the blonde's hand on her breast, "Mmmm, fuck."

Alex picked up her pace, curling her fingers with each thrust, and her tongue continued its flicking motion before the blonde placed her mouth over her lover's swollen, throbbing clit, sucking firmly, watching as the redhead jerked, coming undone underneath her ministrations, Alex trying her best to hold her spasming hips down, listening to her loud moans, her grip on blonde locks loosening gradually, Alex slowing her movements, helping her come down from her intense high.

The redhead felt Alex pulling out of her tentatively and opened her eyes, the blonde having rested her chin on her upper thigh, smiling up at her. Casey grabbed the blonde's wrist, guiding her soaked fingers up to her mouth, enveloping them, letting her tongue swirl around and in between them before sucking.

Her lover's eyes never left her mouth as she let her fingers go, pulling her up to straddle her lap, kissing her deeply, Alex sighing at the taste, her tongue slipping in to taste herself and Casey on the redhead's tongue.

They parted, smiling softly at each other, Alex speaking first, "What about we try breakfast again and take a nap before we go for round two, three, and four?"

Casey chuckled, pulling her girlfriend closer, nuzzling her cheek with her nose, "That sounds like a terrific plan, my Baby."

The redhead patted Alex's hips, encouraging her to get up, the blonde helping her stand before the two lovers made their way into the kitchen. The blonde bent over, Casey getting a nice view of her glorious ass, just before her shirt hit her square in the face, Alex having thrown it at her, smirking.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Novak. We need to feed you first. You're gonna need the energy."

Slipping her shirt back on, the redhead made her way to the stove to try again with the bacon and eggs, watching out of the corner of her eye how Alex set the table, the huge smile never leaving Casey's face at the thought of what the weekend had in store for them.

xxxx

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. The quote and the title are taken from Tegan & Sara's song **_**Closer**_ **.**

 **Mistakes are my own. Reviews are love. Also, feel free to let me know what you would like to read. :)**

 **Until next time, my lovelies.**


End file.
